Tartarus - Protogenos of the Ancient Abyss
Tartarus is both a deity and a place well below the underworld. Tartarus one of the unbounded first-existing entity from which the Light and the cosmos are born. Tartarus was the third of the 2nd batch of Prime primordial deities, following after Chaos and Gaia (Earth), and preceding Nyx. It is said that a bronze anvil falling from heaven would fall nine days before it reached the earth. The anvil would take nine more days to fall from earth to Tartarus. Ouranus asserts that Tartarus is "as far beneath The underworld as heaven is high above the earth." the underworld or realm of Hades is the place of the dead, Tartarus also has a number of inhabitants. When Cronus came to power as the King of the Titans, he imprisoned his brethren the one-eyed Cyclopes and the hundred-armed Hecatonchires in Tartarus and set the monster Campe as its guard. Zeus destroyed Campe and released the imprisoned giants to aid in his conflict with the Titans. The gods of Olympus eventually triumphed. Cronus and many of the other Titans were banished to Tartarus, though Prometheus, Epimetheus, Metis and most of the female Titans were speared Another Titan, Atlas, was sentenced to hold the sky on his shoulders to prevent it from resuming its primordial embrace with the Earth. Any can enter Tartarus gods men the dead but in this realm Tartarus holds total dominion even the rulers of the cosmos must obey him in his realm else they never leave. The Hecatonchires became guards of Tartarus' prisoners. Later, when Zeus overcame the monster Typhon, the offspring of Tartarus and Gaia, he threw him into "wide Tartarus" only for his father to strengthen his son his only son, he is Gaias 3rd and strongest husband Powers & Abilities Being a Primordial god, Tartarus is capable of using powers beyond the capacity of the Gods. Umbrakinesis: He can summon shadows and use them in a more dynamic way than his children can ever think of. It's assumed that he is even better at this than his brother Erebos. Pyrokinesis: He can control and generate fire at will. This power is greater than most gods. Geokinesis: He can control the magnitude of earthquakes, he is so great at this that even Gaea is impressed with his earthquakes. Scremokinesis: Like his daughter he can generate a strong sound capable of shattering monsters into glass. This is something introduced by him and his children. Nicholas has never shown how to do this. Monster Control: He can control monster that live within, or have lived within Tartarus due to it being his domain. His powers over them can even help reforge them back from death (Fading). Necromancy: He can control the dead, to a slightly greater degree than Iapetus and Hades, this is because he lives in the lowest region of the underworld. Precognition: He learned of this power through Gaea, he is capable of foreseeing great disasters and capable of knowing who and what will cause something bad to happen. He foresaw Kronos killing his father, although he wasn't convinced it was him, until it happened. Section heading immortal Creatures vampires Demons orcs goblins trolls